War Thunder to War Dust: Harden Skies and Harden Witches
by ArchAngel117
Summary: What happens if some planes from the USA get attacked by the Neuroi and get teleported to the Skies and lands of 1944 Strike Witches. Chaos and hell. FIRST FANFIC ON THIS ANIME, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! YoshikaXLynette, cause I think it my be cannon...DON'T KILL ME! Offensive content inside.
1. Here and Now

**This is a War Thunder and Strike Witches Crossover, and I hope you enjoy! And don't kill me if I get the some stuff wrong! **

**-"Text"= Comms or Radio **

_**Text=**_**Sound such as _BOOM _or _RATATATAT _**

**"Text"=Normal Talk **

**"/Text/"=Character is speaking in a language **

**FYI= The perceptive will be in the gamer's pilots and gunner on their planes. This happens after a match, so the players did not see what happens in this chapter. Also, the planes that will appear are the P-400, P-51D, PBY-5a, SBD-3 Dauntless, and a lone B-17.**

* * *

-"Move into Combat Box formation!"

-"Yes sir!"

-"35 Fockewulf's 35 degrees from our postion!"

-"P-400 and P-51D's are intercepting!"

-"Shit! I got a 3 inch hole in my right wing! Frank, open fire on that son of bit-"

_KABOOM _

-"Dammit!"

-"What the fuck is that!"

-"/It the aliens!/"

-"/God have mercy on us!/"

-"/Don't whimper and back down, fellow Germans! We fight! Attack!/"

-"/Y-yes S-sir!/"

"What the fuck are they doing?", Sargent Aly Markhorns questioned as the Fw-190's bravely charged the black, sleek, alien aircraft. Although all the 190's were destroyed by lasers from the UFO, they manage to exposed a crystal like sphere and when the bullets shatter the crystal, the sleek bastard was converted into a beautiful mess of shards that are glowing pink or white. -"Don't focused on them, were going to start our-JESUS CHRIST! IT A IT's HUGE!", Captain Jane Lynx yelled in the radio as a bright red light consumed the 26-or 25 since the damn bastards took one of them out-SBD-3 Dauntlesses. The 15 P-400 and 10 P-51D's were also turned to dust as the large alien ship fired all of it's lasers at them. -"/Fire!/", Flak Commander Axel Adler ordered as the 12 flaks defending the panicking German Airfield fired away with their shells as the alien seemed to be annoyed than injured.

-"/It looked like we pissed it off like a-AHH![Static]"

-"/Adler! Flak-10 got vapor-GET OUT NOW![Static]"

"/Dammit!/", Adler cursed as he helped a new recruit load a new batch of shells into the 8.8 cm Flak 37. Alder saw the Private shake uncontrollably, he couldn't blame him, those aliens can strike fear, even in the boldest and bravest people. "/WATCH OUT!/", a engineer yelled, running at them, pointing at the alien ship as it fired all it's lasers at all the flak positions. The airfield was soon covered in burning scars as the large sentient alien craft floated away from the remains of the Axis Airfield.

* * *

**Britannia**

**501st Base **

**12:23 PM **

Sargent Miyafuji Yoshika was cooking in the base's kitchen with her friend, and secret crush, Lynette Bishop. "So, Yoshika-san**(AN: I really don't know what to use, so I had to go with Yoshika-san. Please don't kill me Strike Witches Fans. Please:(...)**, it's been 2 hours after we started to cook and no Neuroi attacks, just as Minna said, their attacks became erratic and weird, as if they wanted to...get here first.", Lynette said as she helped Miyafuji with the pots and clean up. "I don't know, Lynette-san, maybe they are taking a break or maybe creating a massive invasion force.", Miyafuji replied as she set the table up. "Miya! Now you made me scared of the second possibility!", Lynette said with a worried tone. Just as Miyafuji was going to say sorry, the alarms blared and the Major's voice was heard, -"All Witches! get to the debriefing room! We got a situation up on our hands!"

Miyafuji and Lynette took of their aprons and rushed to the debrief room, forgetting about their food left to the cold. When they arrived, they saw the entire team in there and their Squadron Leader Sakamoto Mio. "Alright girls, 5 minutes ago, radar detected a massive amount of unidentified aircraft. Every possibility is being considered, even the possibility of a large Neuroi invasion army. We're called in to investigate the sudden appearance of numbers. Everyone got it?...Good, let's go!", Mio said as she lead the team to their hanger. 20 minutes later, the 501st Squad flew out in V formation with their weapons on the ready and their senses on the alert. What will they find will be a surprise that will shock the world of 1944.

* * *

**English Channel(Or should it be the Britannia Channel?) **

**20 miles/kilometers from the 501st base and Britannia Coast **

**12:18 PM **

All the SBD-3 flight woke upalong with their escorts and they looked around. They also were surprised to see 15 PBY-5a's with 15 P-400 and a lone B-17. Currently, they are over the English Channel, 20 miles from the coast of Britain, so their flight time should be at least 45 minutes or 1 hour. -"Hey! I think I see Spitfires!", Jane said through the radio, and the rest saw tiny dots, knowing they are Spitfires. -"Wait, wait, wait, are those...Bf-109s? What the hell? They aren't attacking them!", said Co-pilot Sarah Lorings of the PBY-5a kown as the Smokepole as she looked through her binoculars.

The rest of the other confirmed the reports as the pilots of fighter planes and SBD-3s looked at the planes with their keen eyes. Everyone was shocked at this, their allies now working with the enemy. And that shock went to anger and aggressiveness, so they marked the planes as hostile, along with...a group of girls using some sort of device that resembles the models of different planes and carrying oversized guns. Unfortunately, the reports kept coming in with the same thing, so they marked the girls as hostiles also, although some disagree, they soon gave in, knowing their allies have betrayed them. "Light. Them. Up." The commander of the mismatched army of planes, who is Captain Jane, due to her experience in the war.

Soon, the skies were filled with tracer rounds from the guns fired along with the sound of 20mm cannons blasting 1 rounds per second.

* * *

**Britannia Channel **

**1 km from the unknowns **

**12:37 PM **

Everyone was shocked to say. After discovering the large mass was a large amount of Liberion planes. After some confirming from Allied Command, this was not reinforcements as they did not call in reinforcements for Britannia. Then, just a the leaders of the Karlslanders and Britannian Air Force, whom they are in their respective palens, were going to contact them, the Liberion planes opened fired, 50/50 hiting and missing the large formation of Spitfires and Bf-109s. Mio called back to Command and Minna that they opened fire on them, crippling 23 out of 98 of the coalition air army and taking out 12 out of 23 crippled planes. Command replied with opening fire on them, and Minna agreed, and although there some problems with Shirely about the order, they retaliated.

Although they hit the Liberion B-17 and PBY-5a's, the damage wasn't hard and they missed the fighters. Mio called the commander to go back, saying that they will get destroyed by the amount of bullets from the bombers. The commanders briefly thought for 5 seconds before agreeing, and they pulled back, leaving the witches to the rogue Liberion planes. Everyone paired up and attacked different planes, Miyafuji didn't like this, neither did Lynette, but they followed and attacked a PBY-5a with the inscription Smokepole on it's large wingspan. The rest attacked the fighters while she and Lynette cripple the Catalina's and the lone B-17.

"How are going to do this? Try to cripple them to make them land or...k-kill t-them...", Miyafuji questioned Mio as she placed 14 more holes on the mid-body on the Smokepole. Mio went into thinking and then said, "Try to get them close to the coast and cripple the Catalina's engines so they are forced to land near the coast, adn try to forced the rest, threaten them with AA fire." The rest saw this a good plan, so they commence it, although Miyafuji and Lynette saw this a evil, but necessary plan. As a Liberion SBD-3 Dauntless passed by the gunner, who was surprisingly a female yelled at them and raised her middle finger to them all.

"Fuck You!"

* * *

**My brain was scared I would get something wrong for the Strike Witches. I REALLY hope you guys like it, and I mean it! PLEASE POINT OUT ANY MISTAKES BUT DON'T GO HARSH ON ME! I just got started on the series, along with Girls Und Panzer. As always, see ya all Authors, AND DON'T KILL ME!  
**


	2. The Answers Are Coming

**Hello there, fellow pilots and Witches! I hope you guys like this chapter, and I mean alot. Now, to the fight!**

* * *

"Fuck you!"

Everyone looked at the Liberion SBD-3 Dauntless Gunner that passed by. "What. Did. She. Do?", Perrine said as her face turned red with fury. Everyone just answered her question with silence, and then attacking everything with fury and strength. **(AN: I'm calling Miyafuji, Yoshika now, because I just found out that Yoshika is her first name, and Miyafuji is her last, sorry about that mistake, and I am using the same document that I wrote the first chapter, so no re-write, sorry.) **Yoshika heard through one of the pilots as she was flying alongside a Liberion Dauntless with a Pheonix on it's left wing, "Try to do your best to avoid the hostile fire, and Sarah, you better scold your gunner for that little finger trick, you just made them made as hell." The female pilot then turned to see Yoshika with a shocked face, and veered the plane towards her.

Yoshika easily dodged the ramming, but she forgot about the gunner, who was smiling as she got Yoshika in her killzone. Yoshika only had a second to look at the rest before the gunner pulled the trigger. Lynette looked to see Yoshika yelp in pain and then spiral downwards to the sea.

"NO!"

Lynette charged the rouge Liberion Dauntless and fired all her shots from her Boys Anti-Tank Rifle onto the wings and the mid-body. The Dauntless took major damage and smoking and then lit on fire. Mio went after Yoshika while Lynette started to rip every Liberion plane to bits, well, not literately. Shirely went up to Lynette and tried to calm her down.

"Lynette! Calm down , just don't kill-"

"No! I will break every enemy that is here and now!"

Lynette flew off, firing all her ammo into the Liberion Dauntless's and P-400s. Mio was going to carry Yoshika, but Lynette decided to take her place. Mio let her do it, since she is all out of ammo and she would need to help her fellow witches. With most of the Dauntless's crippled to the point of extreme need of repair, and they crippled the PBY-5a Catalinas already, so they needed to cripple the P-400s and the only B-17. In order to take out the P-400 is Perrine's ability, who is complaining, or whining, about it with Barkhorn.

"I do not want to do it!"

"Perrine! Stop whining and just do it!"

"No, it took me 3 hours to perfectly comb my hair!"

Mio cleared her throat and spoke loudly in her most authoritative voice, "Perrine, stop whining and just do it! You know we are in a life and death situation here!" Perrine looked at Mio and then at the rouge P-400s and then said**,** "Yes, ma'am." Perrine activated her ability, which is Torrene **(AN: I don't know how to spell her ability, so that's the best I can do, and hopefully it's correct...)** and she was able to shock every plane due to the lighting jumping onto each plane, frying some vital parts, and it also fried the B-17. Mio had a smile of satisfaction as the rouge Liberions were in chaos.

* * *

**English Channel**

**10.4 km from Britain's coastline**

**12:58 PM **

The entire flight was in chaos. Everyone was shocked, and literally, of the hostile girl. Everyone was in critical condition and some are pleading for a command from Captain Jane. Captain Jane was having a hard time to decide, to either continue fighting a take the lives of every female pilot and gunner with her or try to get to the coast, where they would live, but be POWs for their life. Jane reached to her decision and said through the radio, -"Everyone, I made my toughest decision ever...we're going to land on Britain..."

Silence came to the radio.

-"Ma'am are you insane!"

-"No way in hell and back will make me go to the traitorous country!"

Every person kept yelling into the radio, delivering the same message. Jane couldn't take it. She can't understand why they don't know this is the only choice other than dying in the cold, deep, blue Channel. Jane's anger and frustration kept growing as her flight kept complaining. Jane yelled into her radio.

-"WILL YOU ALL QUIET DOWN!"

Everyone stopped. Jane took a breather and then spoke.

-"I know that our allies betrayed us, but we have to go there. If not, we all die by them, or fuel shortages, and we all crash into the fucking deep, blue, cold English Channel. So, we turn to Britain, now!"

Everyone seemed to fall in and turn to Great Britain, their planes smoking, filled with holes, and their metal skin ripped off. Although they changing course, their gunners on the bombers opened fire on the hostile girls, and their moral strengthened when they learned that one of the gunners took one of them down. The hostiles dodged every lead round and fired their weapons, some destroying the MGs and some knocking the gunners unconscious. Jane radioed and ordered the gunners to stop firing. Although they argued, Jane eventually won and the gunners flip their safeties on.

* * *

**Britannia Channel **

**10.3 km from Britannia Coast **

**1:02 PM **

Mio and the remaining witches regrouped to 'escort' the rouge Liberions to Britannia. Although the gunners fired on them, and they fired back, they seemed to stop, which Mio is assuming the lead pilot of the flight ordered them. Lynette was still angry at them for what the gunner did on Yoshika, although her entire team tried to calm her down. The Liberion Dauntless was lucky to be still flying, because the plane's mid-body was scorched and it's Medal decals were scorched a bit, it's wing filled with holes, and it's air frame showing everywhere. Mio and her team are tired after their skirmish , so they should have a long break, as long no Neuroi doesn't ruin their break time and barge in like a rude person.

When they reached to coast, already there were some naval ships from Britannia and Karlsland, along with some Liberion Destroyers. The PBY-5a's landed onto the water and tug boats arrived to carry them to the beach. The B-17 made a landing in a wide and long clearing nearby the 501st base. The SBD-3 Dauntless's landed on a nearby airfield and the P-400s landed in various locations, excluding the sea. The 501st witches landed down to be greeted by Minna and Britannia's Prime Minster, Winston Churchill.

After the witches landed, Francesca Lucchini flopped down and took a nap on the floor, while the rest took their breathers from their battle. They also saw Yoshika with some bandages on her arm and thigh from the AP rounds the Liberion gunner fired at her. Minna then said, "Good job girls, after your well deserved 2 hour break, you guys need to go to the nearest airfield the SBD-3's and some P-400s landed, we're going to interrogate them." Winston then said after Minna finished, "You have done a great duty to Britannia, I shall also accompany you to the interrogation of these rouge Liberions." Everyone smiled and Lynette went to hug Yoshika.

After detaching their Striker Units and exiting the hanger, Mio and the others finally can take a break, but everyone had the same thought about why the rouge Liberions attacked them .

'Finally, we can get some answers.'

* * *

**Yeah! You guys review and give your opinion on this story and the battle. You guys have been great! See ya! **

**Yoshika: Why did you made me get shot down? **

**Me: Cause I want to and make Lynette become cold at the pilots. **

**Lynette: HEY! **

**Me: Aw shit, well time for me to run! **

**Lynette: Get the bloody hell over here, you (CENSOR) *Fires her rifle* **

**Me: HELP ME! **

**Yoshika: See you all later. And Lynette I think that's enough... **


	3. Interrogation for Answers

**Me: Hello there authors! After I escape Lynette futile attempt to kill me, I decided to put a- **

**Lynette: If you can call it futile. I shot you in your knees, then I rip your arms off and started to beat the crap out of you, then I shot you in the chest multiple times, then I beat you up with your own skull **

**Yoshika: How is that physicality possible!? **

**Lynette and Me: He/I was yelling it. **

**Me: Okay...I decided to place disclaimers now in this chapter. **

**Mio: Well that's nice. **

**Me: Mio, shouldn't you be having your perso- **

**Mio: Don't you dare. **

**Me: Okay! Okay! *Raises up hands in defense* **

**Yoshika: All rights are reserve to the creators of War Thunder and Strike Witches. Any OCs and non-War Thunder/Strike Witches elements are owned by the author. **

* * *

**Britain**

**One of the many Airfields, nearby the 501st Witches base**

**2:23 ****PM **

Jane and the flight of SBD-3 Dauntless's land in the airfield, which is filled with tanks and troops. As the Dauntless flight land, the tank crews go on alert and aim their barrels at the landing SBD-3s, and the troops are on standby to arrest the pilots and gunners, who are all female. As the pilots and gunners get out, some pulling their unconscious gunners out. The British troops arrested the conscious pilots and gunners, while the rest put the unconscious gunners on stretchers. The troops, tankers, and the airfield staff were least to say, shocked and surprised to found all the pilots and gunners are female.

"Damn , they are pretty."

"You can say that again, pal."

"Yeah, but bloody Liberions there fired on the Britannia RAF and the Karlslander Luftwaffe Air Force."

"Well, let them have their sentence."

Two British troops said as they lead pilots to the trucks nearby a hanger, ready to take the pilots and gunners to prison. The lead troop yelled out, "Who is the lead pilot of the flight, step out!" Jane stepped out, and two troops grabbed her and took her to a smaller truck, the rest of the pilots and gunners look at Jane with worried faces. The smaller truck was a British military version of a 1944 pick up truck, and Jane was shoved into the bed on took seat while the soldiers took their seat across her. Jane started to think soon as she fell to sleep, 'What's going to happen to me?'

* * *

**Britannia **

**501st Base **

**2:41 PM **

After their 1 hour break, Minna then announced that they will hold interrogation in their base, with Mio and Shirely being the interrogator. The two witches have been waiting for a while for the lead pilot of the rouge flight. Just then, the doors open with a sleeping and surprisingly female pilot with blond hair tied into a bun. As the soldiers leave, Mio immediately walked up to the sleeping Liberion and woke her up by punching her on the left shoulder, and the Liberion opened her eyes and jolted. Mio took her seat as Shirely took hers alongside the Fusoian witch, and the interrogation started.

-Sound and Video Recording activated...starting time counter-2:45:34

Major Sakamoto: "Wake up, miss."

Unknown Liberion: "Ughh, fuck..."

Flight Lieutenant Charlotte "Shirely" Yeager:"Alright, you are in a interrogation, we got questions, and if you don't answer them, we will put in pain as a punishment."

Unknown Liberion: "Heh, if you can get any qustions out me..."

Major Sakamoto: "First question, What is your rank and name and your aircraft's model?"

Unknown Liberion: "..."

-Flight Lieutenant Charlotte "Shirely" Yeager gets out of her seat and takes out her pistol, then flips it to the grip and smack the Unknown Liberion-

Major Sakamoto: "I said, what is your name, rank, and aircraft's model."

Unknown Liberion: "Heh..."

-F.L Charlotte smacks Unknown Liberion 2 times with her pistol's grip-

Major Sakamoto: "I said, and for the last time, What. Is. your. Name. Rank. And Aircraft's model."  


Unknown Liberion: -Spits blood- "F-fine...Jane F. Lnyx...Rank is Captain...Douglas SBD-3 Dauntless"

Major Sakamoto: "Good, next question, what were you doing over the Channel?"

Captian Jane Lynx: "I don't know...we were just doing a mission, then all the sudden, a large, black...aircraft appeared and soon, there were lead and lasers everywhere...when we woke up, we saw ourselves our P-400 escorts and other planes, the PBY-5a's and more P-400s...I don't what happend at the mission, I was pulling the trigger until it's lasers engulfed us all and our escorts..." -Spits more blood-

Major Sakamoto: "Hmm...very interesting...last question, what was your mission?"

Captian Jane Lynx: "No way in hell I am-"

-F.L Charlotte smacks Jane 6 times with her pistol-

Major Sakamoto: "I said, what was your mission?"

Captain Jane Lynx: "I'll give you a hint...we were on a bombing run on a port in Germany...heh, hope you fuckers enjoy that..."

Major Sakamoto: "Germany?"

F.L Charlotte "Shirely" Yeager: "I've never heard of that country."

Captain Jane Lynx: "What the fuck...you never heard of Germany!?"

-Major Sakamoto unfolds a world map and shows it to the Captain-

Captain Jane Lynx: -Points to Karlsland- "This is Germany."

F.L Charlotte "Shirely" Yeager: "Karlsland? That place got overrun by Neuroi."

Captain Jane Lynx: "Karlsland? Neuroi? What the fuck is going on here!?"

Major Sakamoto: "This is interesting...the Neuroi is a alien that invaded earth some years ago and we are witches, people we can use magic and Striker Units."

Captain Jane Lynx: "A-aliens? Oh lord...this is getting...confusing."

Major Sakamoto: "Where are you from?"

Captain Jane Lynx: "From a alternate world where the aliens, or the Neuroi, never invaded and we are at war with each other..."

-Silence-

Major Sakamoto: "W-what!? O-okay...the interrogation is over..."

-F.L Charlotte "Shirely" Yeager holsters her pistol and unlocks the cuffs-

Captain Jane Lynx: "Everything will be explained soon.."

-Sound and Video Recording deactivating...Recording 1532A

* * *

**Me: Well that was good. **

**Yoshika: Yeah, it is a good chapter! **

**Lynette: Rate 1-5. 2 Stars. **

**Me: Well authors, we- **

**Yoshika: Will- **

**Lynette: See- **

**-Mio appears out no where and speaks- **

**Mio: Later!**


	4. First Fight, Huge Step

**Me: Heyo! I have some warnings for people. Due to the fact the American Flight were battling the Axis, or more specifically, Germany, Japan, and Italy. So, some of the American pilots will be calling the Germans "Krauts" or "Heinie" and Japanese "Japs". I apologize for using these offensive terms, but I want to go real here. **

**Mio: In War Thunder, although a MMORPG, it can still be fun. There's also a alternate history missions in Custom games and Dynamical Campaign which is allows the host to do different missions in a certain battle, and the outcome would be 50/50 chance. **

**Yoshika & Lynette: All rights goes to the creators of War Thunder and Strike Witches. OCs and non-elements of Strike Witches/War Thunder belong to the author. **

**Me: Thank you, guys. Lets go now!**

* * *

**Britannia/Great Britain **

**501st Base **

**3:28 PM **

After the recording was shown to Allied Command, they immediately released the imprisoned pilots and gunners. After that, lead pilots of each different plane, and all are females. Although the witches and the leaders, which is Franklin D. Roosevelt, Joseph Stalin, Paul Von Hindenburg, and many more, were surprised by this, they were able to get themselves together and gestured to start. "Alright, you know we are from a alternate world, right?", Jane Lynx said as she remained neutral. Everyone said "yes" or nodded.

"Okay...in our world, we are at war.", the lead pilot of the P-400 flight, Major Alexi R. Arlentin said. "Who are you at war with?", George S. Patton asked as he fiddled with his uniform's holster. The lead pilot of the PBY-5a flight, along with the pilot of the B-17, the sisters Flight Sargents Luis H. Minelers and Jackson T. Minelers looked at each other and then said, "We are at war with...each other...the Neuroi never invaded..."

Silence.

"WHAT!", one of the high officers yelled in shock. Jane then took out her folded map and unfolded it and showed America, Britain, Russia, Germany, Japan, Italy. Then she and the rest proceeded to talk about more if the war and such.

* * *

**1 hour later... **

Everyone was shocked. The Karlslanders, Romagnans, and Fusoians felt ashamed for what their countries did in the war. Alexi then said as she flashed back to her first CAP in Britain, "When I saw the ruined city...I just was...horrified...I knew those, excuse the offensive term, Krauts bombed every coastal city." Then, Luis then talked about Pearl Harbor, and then flashed when the attacked happened, "When I saw the planes...I knew we were all dead...minutes and hours later, most of the PBY-5s were destroyed and all my fellow pilots from the airfields and my group dead...and I saw the, excuse my terms, Japs strafing the sailors in the water...I was horrified and shocked...I couldn't take it all..." Luis then broke down in tears and Jackson went to her side to comfort her.

Admiral Yamamoto Isoroku felt ashamed for his counterpart's surprise attack when he saw Luis break down, he couldn't believe it. Mio, Yoshika, and the other Fusoians were also horrified, shocked, and ashamed. The Karlslander were also ashamed for the war crimes done by the SS, Gestapo, Adolf Hitler and the Nazis action on their own people and on the others. It took a while for everyone to regain themselves, and they soon left. Minna was also told that Allied Command will build a airfield for the Americans and have some of the pilots from the P-400s and SBD-3s to be stationed here.

It took a while to repair the planes, but it was done. After that, they also made a dirt runway and completed hangers and other buildings, and a small dock for the PBY-5a's. While the planes were taxied into their hangers and the PBY-5a's placed into the docks, in the briefing room, everyone was informed about everything. While they were in shock, they all were okay with working with their enemies, as they also wanted the war to end and make friends with the Axis forces. As that was happening, some planes were taxied into the hanger of the 501st base.

It was Jane's SBD-3 Dauntless, Alexi's P-400, Luis's PBY-5a, and Luis sister's, Jackson, B-17. Each plane has their own decorations, Jane has 5 black bombs on her right wing and the inscription 'The Canadian Policeman' on the left wing, Alexi has the American flag completely covering the top and bottom of her P-400's right wing, Alexi also has a roundel of the Canadian RAF, and Luis's PBY-5a has the inscription 'Smokepole' on top of it's wing and red and yellow lighting on the blister turrets, and finally, Jackson has the inscription 'Mammy' on the right side of the cockpit and has 3 swastikas on fire near the right waist gunner. Francesca decided to sleep in the gunner seat of Jane's Dauntless, using her country's flag as her blanket. Jane's gunner, Scarlet I. Lonson, found her in her gunner seat and she is currently with Lynette on how to wake her up. "How do we do this?", Scarlet asked as she poked the sleeping Romangnan in her right shoulder.

Lynette just shrugged and went up to check on her Anti-Tank rifle. Jane walked in and Scarlet told her about Francesca sleeping in her gunner seat. Jane decided to use the engine, but decided to use a blank from her 12.7mm guns. Jane got in, and started the engine, but it didn't wake the Romangnan up. Jane then pulled the trigger, firing her guns.

That woke Francesca up, and she was not pleasant about it. "HEY!", Francesca yelled as she picked her flag up and folded it up. Lynette, Scarlet, and Jane laughed and/or giggled as Francesca left the room mad and in search for a new napping place.

_Air Siren Warning _

Everyone looked to the sea and every witch and pilot got in their Striker Units and planes respectably and flew off. One of the PBY-5a's crews sent on patrol spotted 4 Medium-sized Neuroi heading for the 501st base. As they were flying, blue circles appeared beneath the aces and expert bomber's planes, and they also noticed that the crews of each plane had animal tails and ears. The witches could not believe it, the pilots are witches, including their crew members. "I don't believe this!", Mio exclaimed as she looked at the planes as they lifted off with no problem.

* * *

**Yoshika: So you made your entire army of OCs witches? **

**Me: Yes. **

**Lynette: Why? **

**Me: Cause I can. **

**Jane: Cool, so I'm a witch! **

**Me: Well, hope you review and like this, I will see you- *BOOM* **

**Crowd of people armed with mini-guns and RPGs: "GET OVER HERE! **

**Me: SHIT!**


	5. Bored as Hell

**Me: Hello there people! **

**Lynette & Yoshika: Hi! **

**Me: So if you people are wondering about my other stories, they will be on hold until this story is finished. **

**Mio: So, on with the story! **

**Lynette: All Rights go to the creators of Strike Witches and War Thunder. Any OC or non-element of Strike Witches/War Thunder belong to the author. **

**Yoshika: Warning! There are offensive terms used in the story. We apologize for using these terms. Continue on now.**

* * *

**Britannia Channel **

**5.6 km from Britannia's Coastline **

**{Error/Time Unknown/Error} **

Jane-"So you're saying, we, and I mean all of the pilots and their crew are now witches?" **  
**

Mio-"Yes."

Alexi-"Well...that is something I'd never hear."

Mio-"We don't know what to do since you guys are witches are you are flying aircraft, but I'm guessing that your magic now is flowing through your aircraft, meaning it will do damage on the Neuroi, and not make a dent like the regular planes."

Jane-"At least we can destroy a Neuroi bastard."

Luis-"Heads up, I can see 2 Medium-Type Neurois and 4 Small-Type Neurois. Damn."

The flight of witches and aircraft broke off into separate groups. Group one has Alexi's P-400 Aira-cobra, Shirely, and Francesca. Group 2 has Jane's SBD-3 Dauntless, Yoshika, and Lynette. Group 3 has Luis and Jackson. The rest go to their respective wing-girl.

Mio-"Okay, Group 1, go and hit and run the 2nd Medi-Type Neuroi, Group 2, go and let loose on the 1st Medi-Type Neuroi, the rest go after the Small-Type Neurois, go!"

Group 1-"Yes Ma'am!"

Group 2-"Got it, Ma'am!"

Others-"Affirmative, Ma'am!"

Jane-"Open fire!"

Jane, Shirely, and Francesca pulled their triggers as the hail of bullets strike the Neuroi's body. Jane pulled up while Shirely banked right and Francesca banked left as the Neuroi fired it's lasers at the group. Jane turns her Dauntless upside down and Scarlet opened fired with AP rounds hurting the Neuroi, and exposing the core. Scarlet entered her turret's deadzone, and Shirely went after the core. Alexi, Yoshika, and Lynette had more trouble as the Neuroi is more laser-happy, the hail of lasers making it harder for them to hit it.

The Neuroi was so distracted that Alexi was able to make a plan. Yoshika and Lynette distracts the Neuroi and also contribute to the damage towards it, while Alexi goes under and go up and surprise the bastard with rounds and shells. Alexi went down without noticed while Yoshika and Lynette distract the Neuroi and fire their weapons. As Alexi saw the perfect time to strike, her vision started to get blurry and soon her vision was changed to a purple color as she saw a shining light in the middle of the Neuroi. Alexi tuned into her radio and said.

Alexi-"Um...my vision is weird...I see a shining light in the middle of the Neuroi, what the fuck is going on?"

Mio-"Ah, you have a ability to see the Neuroi from a distance along with seeing the core of it, which is the shining light."

Alexi-"Got it."

Alexi pulled up and she focused her gun sights over the core. Alexi's vision returned normal and she pulled the trigger. One of Alexi's cannon rounds broke through the skin of the alien and struck the core, the Neuroi turning into glowing shards and soon disappeared. The rest of the Neuroi were also destroyed and the group returned to the base, and they have alot of talking to do. 'This is the most interesting day I've ever had in my life.', Jane thought as she landed on the airfield last, hearing no thud but seeing the blue magic circle beneath her plane.

* * *

**Britannia**

**501st Base **

**{Error/Fixing Time Recorder/Error} **

Word soon spread to Allied Command as every American pilot is confirmed a witch. Allied Command has allowed the pilots to stay in their planes rather than take days to train them to the Striker Unit. It was becoming night as Scarlet ran maintenance on her guns and the Dauntless's guns, checking them if they have any problem. Jane took training with Yoshika and Lynette as Mio made them jog across the beach. The others are talking and wandering with the rest of the team.

Scarlet began to talk to herself as she cleaned the barrels of the Dauntless's turret guns. "I can't believe this shit is happening...", Scarlet muttered as she finished the 1st barrel and turned to the 2nd barrel. "First, we get attacked by aliens. Second, we almost got killed. Third, we found out we are in a AU where aliens invade in the time of WWII...now last, I am here talking to my self as I clean the barrels...", Scarlet said as she fell asleep in her gunner's seat of the plane. Jane was breathing heavily with Yoshika and Lynette as Mio kept yelling at them to keep moving. "S-Sakamoto-san, can we please take a break?", Yoshika pleaded as she almost collapsed.

Mio laughed as she nodded no. Jane, Yoshika, and Lynette groaned as they started to fall onto the sand. Mio looked disappointed but continued to jog as the rest took a rest. Luis and Jackson were sent out for patrol. Everyone got real bored including me. Okay, look here, I'm getting bored here, so I have no idea what to write next, so...yeah.

Aha! I got a idea. Here we go!

Alexi went on CAP with a couple of Spitfires. Jane went with Alexi, and Scarlet started a rumor that Jane may have a crush on Alexi. The rest are...I really don't know what to do... "Really? ArchAngel, you really need to put something interesting in here." Scarlet said to me, Scarlet is the only person who can basically break the fourth wall and talk to me.

What I really don't know what to do?

"Well...you can switch POV."

Nah, I don't like it.

"Hmm...yeah, i have nothing to do."

Hold on, I think someone is coming.

"Scarlet-san, who are you talking to?", Yoshika said as she entered the Hanger.

"Um...no one!", Scarlet said as she returned to loading ammo on her guns.

"I know you were talking to someone.", Yoshika said as she crossed her arms.

"ArchAngel! FINISH IT!" Scarlet yelled at me.

"Arch-who?", Yoshika said as I quickly turned the screen off on their faces.

* * *

**Me: Okay, we're done! Go Go Go!**


	6. Unexpected as Planned

**Me: Hello there people! After our almost reveal by Yoshika, I still run today! **

**Yoshika: Well...there is two versions of me. Me, the Author Note version, and the regular version. **

**Lynette: Well, should we start. **

**Scarlet: Yep. **

**Mio: All rights belong to the creators of Strike Witches and War Thunder. Any OCs or non-elements in War Thunder/Strike Witches belong to ArchAngel 117. **

**Scarlet: Warning! Offensive terms in this story.**

* * *

**Britannia **

**501st Base **

**5:23 AM **

Everyone woke up early since they all have to wake up early, especially the PBY-5a crews. After their breakfast, which was cooked by the Yoshika and Lynette, they went up to do training, maintenance runs on their Strikers/Planes, or simply talk. As Jane, Yoshika, Lynette, and Alexi ran laps across the runway, with Mio barking at them to keep moving, Francesca sneaked up on Scarlet, who was having a interesting conversation with Perrine, then, Francesca groped Scarlet, who yelped in surprised, and Perrine sighed and tried to pull Francesca off of Scarlet. The group of witches have been getting daily reports on their fellow American pilots, and so far, no one has been shot down, no one lost a plane, and they have done 435 missions all together. AA emplacements have been placed near the airfield and the base, the AA's being the famous Eighty-Eight millimeter AA guns.

_Air Raid Siren _

Everyone stopped what they are doing and then rushed to their planes/Strikers. They have reported 6 groups of Medium-Type Neurois headed for Britannia, again. As the lead pilots flew off with their witch friends, P-400s and SBD-3s are sent to deal with the smaller threat groups while the main group deal with the main group of Neurois, which consists of 10 Medium-Type Neurois. One of the minor groups was already distracted by a unlucky of cargo ships escorted by 6 destroyers. The lead pilot of group 3 of American pilots to attack Neuroi group 3, Corporal Jamie X. Desie, cringed and grit her teeth when one of the destroyers took damage by one of the Neurois.

Jamie-"Dammit! Take that son of a bitch down!"

Aira-Cobra Pilot 2, callsign [COBRA-2]-"Right away, ma'am!"

Aria-Cobra Pilot 3, callsign [COBRA-3]-"I'll pair up with COBRA-2 and kill that fucker."

Jamie then paired up with her friend and wingman, Corporal Jesse S. Gerrit, callsign [QUEEN COBRA-2]. Jamie's callsign is [KING COBRA-2]. Each group of Medi-Type Neurois consist of 5 Medi-Types, except for group 1, being the one consisting more Neurois. [QUEEN COBRA-2] dived for the targeted Neuroi and [KING COBRA-2] attacked from below. Jamie then flipped her cover for her left eye, revealing her Magic Eye, and she saw the core in the 'nose' of the Neuroi, which was unusual.

[KING COBRA-2]-"The core is in the nose!"

[QUEEN COBRA-2]-"Roger that [KING COBRA-2]."

Jamie centered her gun sights and pulled the trigger, firing her 20mm cannon and her 12.7mm MGs on the Neuroi. The armor tore off from the bullets infused with magic, and the core was revealed. Jamie pulled off to avoid laser fire from the pissed alien, and Jesse banked left to dodge laser fire from another Neuroi that is trying to save it's comrade.

[COBRA-2]-"We got him, ma'am!"

[COBRA-3]-"Just to inform you, these are the last two."

[QUEEN COBRA-2]-"Thank you!"

[KING COBRA-2]-"Cover me!"

Jamie went for the left flank of the nose, and Jesse proceeded to cover her, distracting the Neuroi from firing at Jamie. Jamie saw the nose was nearly repaired, 1/3 of the core was covered by the alien's body. Jamie aimed and fired all her guns, hoping the rounds would strike it. The nose was completely reformed and the Neuroi stood still. Then, the Neuori screeched and turned into the mess of crystals. Jamie sighed in relief, and the last Neuori was taken out by the other pair.

Lead Destroyer-"Thank you ladies! We could have goners if you haven't intervened."

[KING COBRA-2]-"Your welcome, we're just here to protect and serve."

Destroyer 2-"Say, are you girls the witch pilots?"

[QUEEN COBRA-2]-"That is us, right now, some of the others are dealing with more groups of Neuori."

Lead Cargo Ship-"Well, thank you ladies, we'll just be dropping supplies on dock."

Jamie and her flight broke off for the 501st Base, after hearing all the groups are destroyed. Jamie saw the other flights, and mainly looking at Captain Jane's flight, which has the witches and their lead pilot of the P-400s. "Damn, that was exhausting! I'm going to take a nap in my plane!", Jamie said as she dozed off to sleep in her P-400 after her landing. As she slept, ground staff unlocked her cockpit to give her some air and proceeded to restock ammo in her P-400. Back to the witches, Scarlet fell to sleep as she rested her head on her 7.62mm guns.

Jane got off and closed her cockpit on her plane and walked to the exit. Jane then tripped on a tool box and fell onto Alexi, however. Jane was blushing madly with Alexi as both were in a awkward position, and everyone giggled. As the two got up and walked away, blushing, Yoshika tripped on landed on Lyn, and her face landing on her...assets. Lyn and Yoshika were also blushing madly like Jane and Alexi, and the rest laughed.

"S-sorry...", Yoshika said as she dusted her clothes. Lyn didn't say anything as she was frozen. Yoshika waved her hand and nothing came up, so she dragged Lyn to her room. The rest laughed and exited the hanger, leaving their planes and Scarlet alone. As they left, a being from afar looked at them with it's special vision.

"This has...been unexpected.", said the being, looking at Jane, Scarlet, Alexi, and Luis's crew and herself.

"It does not matter, we go as planned.", said another voice.

"Very well, then lord, we will proceed as planned.", the being said as it disconnected from it's vision.

"Hold on, we still need to be wary of these newcomers, they can ruin everything.", said a female voice.

"Still, they are humans...how is our efforts from stopping the rise of the rebels?", the voice demanded.

"They are gaining ground and numbers slowly, and our efforts to stop them were futile.", the being reported.

"Then we must send the veterans to our home.", the female voice said, stepping out of the shadows, revealing a woman with half of her face covered by black hexagons and her wrist glowing red from the red hexagons attached to it.

"I agree.", the voice said, leaning out to reveal a Neuroi humanoid.

"All is settled, we go as proceed with caution.", the being said, revealing to be a hovering black and red cube.

* * *

**Me: That was a good chapter! **

**Yoshika: You made me fall onto Lyn's...assets *Blushes* **

**Lyn: Arch, I will kill you. **

**Me: Fuck. **

**Lyn: DIE! *Picks up a random MG42 and unload it's ammo on me* **

**Me: ARRGGGHHH! **

**Yoshika: LYN!**


	7. Daily Life

**Me: Hey there, authors! **

**Yoshika and Lyn: Heyo! **

**Me: So, it's time I should do something different then the usual action and shit. **

**Yoshika: This time, it will be focus on me and Lyn! **

**Lyn: YAY! **

**Me: And this time, they will be having a break, so no action, but some other crap and all that shit. **

***A nearby Statue of a man produces whistle* **

**Me: That wasn't there earlier... **

***A screech is heard and the building shakes* **

**Yoshika: SONG-BIRD! **

**Lyn: HOLY BLOODY SHIT! **

**Me: FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! **

***The Song-Bird screeches and tears the wall off* **

**Me: FUCK! BOOKER! GET THE HELL OVER HERE! **

**Booker DeWitt: Got it! **

**Yoshika: I love you Lyn! **

**Lyn: *Hugs and kisses Yoshika* I love you too! **

**Me: FUC-**

**-This has been the F.N.B.C, or Fanfiction Net Broadcasting Channel, and enjoy then other channels, we thank you for tuning in!-**

* * *

**Britannia **

**501st Base **

**4:23 PM **

'Finally, no more raids!', Yoshika thought as she looks out of the window of her room. The Neuroi finally decided to let them have a break, so everyone had free time on their hands. Yoshika decided to spend time in her room, because of it's quietness and peace. Her door opened, and Lynette came in. "Oh, hey Lyn.", Yoshika said as Lyn walked up to her.

Yoshika looked at Lyn, who was strangely being shy. Yoshika was going to ask if she was okay, but Lyn kissed her in the lips. Yoshika was surprised and was blushing with Lyn, but soon closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. When they broke, Lyn and Yoshika smiled and both fell into bed, with Lyn on top of Yoshika. The door closed and what was going on inside was nobody's business.

No, seriously, it's nobody's business to know what is inside. Let them have their moment.

"Yeah, I'll put a 'Do not Disturb'", Scarlet said as she put up the sign.

Yeah, if that's going to work.

"Why you say that?"

People will be more curious.

"Still, I should put a bear trap."

Meh, that will probably work.

Scarlet arms a bear trap near the door, and paints it to match the wood floor. As she left, Francesca was hidden, WAIT! What? How the hell did she...? Francesca sneaked off, smirking as she disarmed the trap.

Dammit.

"Huh?", Francesca said as she looked around.

Fuck...shhhhhhhhhh...

Francesca shrugged and walked away silently, and soon Minna and Mio walked through the halls near Yoshika's room. Minna looked at the sign and Mio pulled the knob, the trap not fucking activating, due to the fact the Francesca bitch disarmed it. As they looked in, they immediately closed the room, and ran off, their faces red with embarrassment. Francesca snickered and sneaked off to find Shirely. Yoshika and Lyn didn't hear them close the door due to the fact they are...busy.

* * *

**Britannia Channel **

**30 km from Britannia Coast **

**4:46 PM **

_"Are we there yet!?"_, asked a Neuroi Small-Class.

_"For the last time, NO!"_, said a very annoyed Neuroi Medi-Type Class.

_"But Ixio! We have been traveling for 1 hour and 30 minutes, are we there yet!?"_, whined the Small Neuroi

The Neuroi known as Ixio sighed and then said, _"Why did I get stuck with Nixo?" _The Small Neuoi known as Nixo then said, _"Because I am good at doing scout missions than any other Neuroi, so I get stuck with you." _Ixio sighed and continued the trip in silence with the whining Neuroi.

* * *

**Britannia **

**501st Base **

**4:58 PM **

Francesca told Shirely about her disarming the trap and seeing the faces of the Commander and Major. Shirely chuckled as she modified her Striker and Francesca was sitting on Alexi's P-400 left wing. In the landing and takeoff strip, Jane sat with Alexi, having a conversation about their plane's aspects from to speed, turning, and more. Luis and Jackson took up time by using the shooting range. The rest talked and talked and shit.

Scarlet took up time by polishing all her ammo in her room. As now, Mio and Minna told the rest about Yoshika and Lyn in their engagement. Everyone chuckled or smirked when they that by their curiosity, they saw Yoshika and Lyn having their 'personal' time. Scarlet said she put the sign up and bear trap, and then Francesca confessed that she disarmed the trap and she laughed. Mio and Minna didn't really laughed, instead they punished her.

Heh, I knew that bitch had it coming...

Scarlet then said quietly to me, "Yep...what to do now?"

* * *

**Me: TAKE THAT YOU BASTARD! **

***Song-Bird flies away with a cracked eye and numerous bullet hole* **

**Lyn: Bloody hell...that stupid asshole Yank. **

**Yoshika: How do you know it's a American? **

**Lyn: It was built by Americans. **

**Me: God damn. **

**Yoshika: Well, time to clean up. **

**Lyn: Hold on. **

**Mio: You fucking bastard! **

**Minna: Get the hell over here! **

**Me: FUCK! **


	8. Change

**Me: I have a announcement to make! **

**Mio: Yeah, not happening! **

**Me: Fine... **

**Lyn: This story will be in parts, and this is part 1 of the pilots stay in the new world. **

**Yoshika: Basically, we're not really making a lot of action, but this is like a Season. **

**Me: 8 chapters each story. **

**Minna: And Arch, here, will start a RWBY and BioShock: Infinite Crossover. **

**Me: Yep, and it will feature that instead of Booker DeWitt, it will be Ruby DeWitt! **

**Lyn: All rights goes to the creators of War Thunder/Strike Witches. Any OC and non-elements belong to ArchAngel 117. **

**Minna: Warning! Offensive Terms inside.**

* * *

**Britannia **

**501st Base **

**12:34 PM **

"Fuck."

"Get the bloody hell over here!"

Francesca ran through the halls, leaving dust behind. A very pissed Lyn was chasing her, and she will rip her apart. Francesca was scared as hell. Lyn grabbed Francesca by her ponytail and stopped her. Francesca's heart skipped a beat.

"L-Lyn, I-I'm sure w-we can w-work t-t-this out..."

Lyn looked at her and then said, "Sure we can!" Lyn flashed her a smiled, which scared Francesca further, and then beat the shit out of poor Francesca. In that hallway, only screams and laughing was heard. Francesca had earn multiple cuts and bruises, 2 broken ribs, skinned kneecaps, her arms and legs completely broken, and crack on Francesca's skull, between the eyes. Francesca ended up in the infirmary for 5 days.

* * *

**Britannia **

**0.75 Km from the 501st Base **

**12:34 PM **

_"These Witches can get...interesting."_, Ixio said as he spied on the 2 Witches. _"I starting to wonder why that Witch is beating up her comrade"_, Nixo said with curiosity. Ixio just did the equivalent of a shrug. _"I think our job here is done"_, Ixio said as he flied back to the human country called 'Karlsland' with Nixo. Nixo then started to say the same thing he had said from the start of the mission.

_"Are we there yet?" _

_"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"_

* * *

**Britannia **

**501st Base **

**12:45 PM **

.

.

.

.

.

_Air Raid Siren _

Everyone ran to their Strikers and Planes. They lifted off without difficulty, due to their magic. The PBY-5a crew reported 5 cube-shaped Neuoris and their leader being a smaller cube. They arrived to see the cubes, including the smaller cube. They thought this as easy, but it seems that the Neuroi always have to a bitch.

The cubes split apart, creating 150 smaller, red, cubes each Neuroi cube. The total amount of Neuroi are now 756 Neurois, including the 5 main cubes and their leader. Then the leader shockingly spoke in english, "You are outnumbered, humans." Scarlet yelled, "Go fuck yourself!" The cube didn't responded and then said, "Fire."

Every. Single. Cube. Fired on them, a large mass of red heading at the flight. Everyone dived or pulled up, evading the angry red lasers that would have hit them.

Alexi-"Fuck!"

Jane-"How the hell are we going to kill them?"

Mio-"Try to hit the main cubes!"

Shirely-"How the hell are we going to get past 750 cubes!"

Mio-"We shoot our way to them."

Alexi-"Like that idea alreday!"

Alexi dived and fire her guns, taking out 47 cubes. The rest starting shooting, reducing the numbers every minute. Soon, all five main cubes were destroyed, and the leader was fuming. "If they can't do their job right, then I WILL!", the cube screamed and then the cube glowed red. The cube discharged it's power, and the planes and witches were frozen.

Yoshika-"What's going on!?"

The cube leader laughed and then said, "You are stuck in my stasis field, and I will end you all in very painful death! HAHAHA!" The cube started with Lyn and he then said, "I will start with you, young human." Lyn starting to sweat and Yoshika struggled to break free. Yoshika then yelled out in fury, "DON'T YOU DARE, YOU BASTARD!" The cube stopped and then laughed, "If you can break out, then you cannot save her."

Yoshika kept struggling as the cube glowed red, meaning the cube is charging it's lasers at Lyn. Yoshika struggled further and further as the cube glowed redder and redder every second. The cube discharged, and Lyn fell into the cold, blue, ocean, with numerous burn marks and her arms completely scorched. Everyone was silent, and Yoshika broke the silence, "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" The cube laughed and disgustedly enjoyed Lyn's possible death, and then said, "As the rest of you, you will all suffer the same fate!"

The cube began to charge, glowing the same angry, red, laser. Then, tracer rounds flew and hit the bastard, causing him to look at the new arrivals. it was all the P-400s and 2 Britannia Destroyers. The cube's stasis field faded and the cube then said, "Dammit." The cube disappeared in a red flash, and he was gone.

20 minutes later, in the 501st base, everyone was able to take a break. But Yoshika couldn't. They were able to recover Lyn and were able to save her, as she was on the brink of death. The doctors said that she should regain conscious in a few days, and Yoshika was relived that she was not dead. Yoshika looked out of the window, seeing the channel, the same channel where the bastard Neuroi almost killed her girlfriend. Yoshika didn't hear Mio walk in and take a seat next to her.

"You okay?"

Mio asked as Yoshika changed her focus to her. Yoshika then said, "Yes...I just can't...she almost died..." Mio was going to say something, but Yoshika continued further, "But I swear to god, I will rip that fucker to pieces. And how can you ask that I am okay! How CAN I be okay! I almost lost Lyn and you ask me if I'm okay! I'M NOT OKAY, YOU STUPID BITCH!" Mio was shocked, Yoshika never cursed, but, Yoshika wasn't the same. Yoshika stormed off to her dorm, leaving a very shocked Mio behind.

Yoshika ignored the rest of the witches that were near the door, and ignoring the fact she bumped into Perrine. Perrine then yelled, "Hey, can't you see where you going, raccoon!" Yoshika then turned and yelled, "AND YOU! Ms. Stuck-Up-Bitch! STOP YOUR BITCHING!" Yoshika turned and walked off, being even more pissed. As she left, everyone was shocked.

This was a new Yoshika. She wasn't the same cheery girl that was a newbie. She changed to a more harden version of herself. Yoshika marched to the armory, picking out a Colt M1911 and a BAR. She walked to the firing range, where there was wooden 2D version of the various Neuori.

She lifted her gun and fired with accuracy and precision. She then took out the M1911 and fired with the same accuracy and precision. Yoshika then made a swear. She would find that bastard cube and rip it apart. She pickled up a standard issue combat knife and started to practice with it.

She heard a clank and she turned around, grabbing her target and bringing up her knife to the person's neck. It was Shirely and the rest of the witches. Shirely was sweating and had a face of fear. Yoshika let go and put the knife away, and taking the Colt M1911 out and firing at the hole-riddled targets, some falling apart. Yoshika then took out her knife and threw it, hitting a human shaped target in the head. Yoshika left with the M1911 in it's holster and her knife in it's sheath.

* * *

**Unknown Location **

**Unknown Area **

**Unknown Time **

"How did the mission went?", the Neuori woman asked as the Neuori cube floated back, riddled with bullet holes. The cube then said, "I was able to take one out in my stasis field, but more of the witch pilots came and I had to pull back." The humanoid Neuori then said, "You at least took one down, so you are okay, my friend." The cube bob up and down, meaning a nod. The cube then floated off to the repair station.

"It seems this pilots are a problem to our plans.", the woman said as she pulled up a picture of them pilots and their planes.

The humanoid took a look and then said, "We need to get rid of them, now."

"Then we should plan."

* * *

**Me: Well, rate this chapter 1-5 and review. There will be a sequel to this story soon. Anyway, see ya! **


End file.
